Detour
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Ren grows curious about the bakery at the station.


Summary: Ren grows curious about the bakery at the station.

 _Note: meeting Akechi at the bakery in april. docx._

 **Warnings: Ren Too Pure, Zero Stats Ren.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

Ren blinked in curiosity as he crept closer to the bakery off to the side near the train he took daily to school. The smells wafting to his nostrils from it were delicious, and his steps quickened until he was in front of the bakery, carefully observing the products on display and the prices.

Snacks and drinks helped restore the Thieves' energy in the Metaverse, so it stood to reason that pastries would have the same effect, and Ren wondered if he should get some for their next trip to Kamoshida's Palace.

They've been working hard at searching for the Treasure, and Ren didn't think it was a bad idea to get different recovery items, change things a bit.

He bit his lip as he contemplated the money he had on him and calculated the prices for how much he'd need with how much each pastry could help them recover.

Morgana, Ann, and Ryuji would like a few pastries, wouldn't they?

A teen around his age, maybe a year or so older, with light brown hair, wearing a coat, and carrying a briefcase stepped up to the cashier, holding himself with unmistakable self-confidence. Ren didn't mean to eavesdrop on him, but he did, overhearing the other's smooth voice as he went on about buying a couple of pastries from the bakery. Ren could almost hear the pleasant smile in the other's voice.

Ren stared intently at the teen's back, admiring, wishing he could be the same- walking with dignity, head-raised, speaking clearly, conversing with others without expecting them to dislike him because of his criminal record.

After finishing his purchase, the teen turned around, tilting his head inquisitively at Ren, clearly sensing his stare, and smiling kindly.

Ren ducked his head immediately, one hand nervously fiddling with a lock of his bangs.

The other teen's shoes clacked on the floor as he approached Ren, who stiffened and whipped his head up, shoving his hands into his pockets and snapping his blank-faced mask on at full force.

"Hello," The other greeted him, reddish-brown eyes peering down at him in curiosity, "Is there something you wanted from me?"

Ren shook his head and marched away, heading to the Station Square, doing everything in his power to not explode into a spectacular blush out of sheer embarrassment, and leaving the other with the impression that Ren was the rudest asshole on earth.

Which… Ren couldn't deny, exactly, as he had been the one staring, and he had been the one to walk away without a word.

And he didn't even get any pastries.

Shit.

.

The next day, he headed to the bakery prepared with the budget worked out in his head, and successfully purchased the pastries he wanted without his mind getting side-tracked with insecurities about whether or not the rest of the Thieves would like them.

(He'd pitch it to them as trying out the potency of different potential recovery items, if they liked them, it was a win, and if they didn't, he could act like it didn't matter.)

Everything derailed when he walked away from the bakery, and almost walked to the teen from the previous day.

The other teen who recognized him.

Shit.

"Ah, hello." The teen smiled, and Ren wondered if he had any facial expression other than smiling, because there was no way anyone could function normally like that fulltime, "We meet again, stranger."

A faint blush rose to Ren's cheeks; did the other enjoy teasing him as a form of payback?

Seeing the reddish eyes staring at him glint triumphantly, Ren concluded that yes, the Stranger did enjoy teasing him as a form of payback.

Ren ducked his head and mumbled something as he shoved past, escaping the confrontation with his dignity sacrificed to avoid prolonging the awkward situation.

.

(And then he met the teen again the next day, and the day after, and the day after that as well. And it wasn't just at the bakery.)

.

(Ren figured he'd acquired a stalker- until a week later after he held an actual conversation with him and introductions were made, a voice whispered in his ear _'I am thou, thou art. Thou hast acquired a new vow.'_ )

.

(What irony that his Justice confidant was an actual detective.)

.

End

Awkward sixteen year old attempts to deal with having friends, more at eleven.


End file.
